I Will Follow You into the Dark
by ShadowOfTheDay23
Summary: ¿Qué pensó Esme cuando vio a Carlisle por primera vez? ¿Qué sintió Carlisle al verla tendida sin vida? La vida de los humanos tiene un final, pero esto se puede cambiar cuando se tiene a un vampiro enamorado y un corazón humano latiendo casi sin fuerza.


_**I Will Follow You into the Dark**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Twilight no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. Todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La canción tampoco me pertenece. **

**ONE-SHOT**

_Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark_

_**I Will Follow You into the Dark**_

De

_**Death Cab For Cutie**_

**Esme POV.**

-¡No lo haga, señorita!-me gritó mi nodriza.

Pero no quería escucharla. Sonreí con maldad y continué haciendo lo que estaba haciendo; escalando un árbol. Sabía que las señoritas no debían hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo. Pero eso de ser señorita nunca me había llamado mucho la atención. Eran muchas reglas y había muchas cosas que no se podían hacer. Y yo era un alma libre. En este mundo no había nadie que me podía decir que hacer. Y nunca lo habría.

-¡Por favor!-gritó la nodriza.- ¡Señorita Esme!

-¡Ya cálmese!-le grité enfadada.- Estoy llegando a la copa del árbol. Cuando llegue, bajaré y todo estará bien.

-¡Es peligroso!-argumentó ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué con mi trayectoria. Ya faltaba poco. Apoyé mi pie derecho sobre una rama y me alcé para alcanzar otra rama con mi mano. Pero la rama en la cual estaba apoyada, se quebró. Traté de afirmarme de otras ramas en vano. Caí al suelo e inmediatamente sentí el "crack" en mi pierna.

-¡Señorita!-chilló mi nodriza.

-¡Me duele!-chillé.

-¡Iré a buscar a su padre!

Me quedé tendida en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor. No podía parar de llorar y el dolor no se iba. A los pocos segundos llegó mi padre, acompañado de la histérica de mi madre. Él me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta donde el automóvil de la familia estaba. Me subió al asiento trasero y mi madre se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te ordenan?-me preguntó mi madre.

No podía responderle. El dolor era demasiado. Y no sabía cuando podía resistir. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si eso ayudara a mermar mi dolor. Lágrimas de dolor brotaban incesantemente de mis ojos. ¿Sería este mi final? No, no podía serlo. Todavía era joven y todavía tenía mucho por delante. Había tantas cosas que quería hacer. Quería conocer el mundo, casarme con el hombre de mi vida y tener muchos hijos.

-Tranquila, Esme.-susurró mi madre.- Estamos llegando al pueblo.

Asentí con la cabeza, ya que no me sentí capaz de hablar. El automóvil se detuvo y mi padre me bajó en brazos.

-¡Ayuda por favor!-gritaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó una mujer.

-¡Mi hija a tenido un accidente!-dijo desesperado.- ¡Necesito al doctor!

-Lo lamento señor, pero el doctor no está en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó mi madre escandalizada.- ¿Qué haremos?

-El hospital de Columbus está cerca.-dijo la mujer.- Pueden llevarla allá.

-¡Duele!-chillé yo.

-¡Esme!-gimoteó mi madre.- Resiste, cariño.

-¿Es la única opción?-preguntó mi padre.

-Es la más cercana.-dijo la mujer.

-No tenemos otra opción.-le dijo mi madre a mi padre.- Tenemos que salvarla.

-¡Vamos a Columbus! Resiste, Esme.

Me volvieron a meter al auto. Y éste volvió a ponerse en marcha. El camino hacia Columbus era largo y lleno de baches. El auto saltaba constantemente por el desnivel de la calzada. Y cada salto, me provocaba más dolor. Después de tanto esperar, estaba comenzando a verlo todo borroso. El dolor se sentía lejano, al igual que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

-¡Resiste!-me gritó mi madre.

-Duele…-susurré con un hilo de voz.

No podía resistir más. Me dejé llevar por el dolor. Escuché voces lejanas. No era capaz de distinguir entre realidad y ficción. ¿Seguía viva o el dolor me había ganado?

-Quédese con nosotros, señorita Platt.-escuché decir a una dulce voz.

Abrí los ojos entre toda mi agonía y lo vi por primera vez. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran dorados. Me quedé perpleja mirándolo fijamente. ¿Estaba alucinando?

-¿Me puede escuchar?-me preguntó de nuevo.

Asentí. Él sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Apretó mi pierna herida y gemí de dolor.

-Lo siento. Sé que duele, pero necesito hacer esto. Espero que me perdone, señorita Platt.

Volvió a tocar mi pierna, pero esta vez, guardé silencio. No quería que él pensara que era débil. Después de un rato, el dolor desapareció por completo. Y lo único que podía sentir en mi pierna, era el tacto con algo frío. Comencé a recuperar mi conciencia y comencé a darme cuenta donde estaba. Lo miré con más detenimiento. Mi corazón latió desbocado al ver bien sus facciones.

-¿Se siente mejor?

-Sí, gracias.-susurré.

-Soy el doctor Cullen.-dijo con amabilidad.- Sus padres están en la sala de espera.

-¿No han entrado?

Me ruboricé intensamente. Me habían dejado a solas con un doctor extremadamente guapo. Y eso era extraño.

-Lo lamento, pero son las políticas de este hospital.

-Ya veo. Me llamo Esme.-le sonreí.

-Lo sé, sus padres la han llamado de esa forma.

-¿Es de acá, doctor Cullen?

-Veo que se ha recuperado por completo.-sonrió, dejándome deslumbrada.- Pero no, no doy de acá.

-Ya veo.

Guardé silencio mientras lo observaba detenidamente hacer su trabajo. El tacto frío que había sentido después del dolor habían sido sus manos. Estaba entablillando mi pierna y –de repente- sus dedos rozaban mi piel. Fantaseé con el doctor Cullen durante todo el tiempo. Me lo imaginaba riendo, tomando el té, vistiéndose. Sacudí la cabeza. No era bueno que una jovencita tan pura como yo tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos. Pero el doctor Cullen los provocaba en mí. Y no podía resistirme a fantasear…me iría directo al infierno después de esto.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-me preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Parece que tiene fiebre.-colocó su mano sobre mi frente.- Tiene una temperatura anormal.

-¿De verdad?-susurré.

-Así es. ¿Se siente bien?

-Puede ser.-dije.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó extrañado.

-Creo que estoy bien.

-¿Hay algo que le esté molestando? Puede que haya atrapado una infección…

-No, creo que estoy bien. Pero si necesita revisarme para cerciorarse…

¡Dios santo! ¿De dónde habían salido esos pensamientos tan impuros? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Él rió con ganas. Genial, ahora le parecía chistosa. Sus helados dedos recorrieron mi cabello color caramelo. Para luego, acariciar con ternura mi mejilla.

-Usted es hermosa.-me susurró.- Pero sería muy inapropiado de mi parte si me propasara con usted. ¿Comprende?

-¿Me encuentra pequeña?-pregunté desilusionada.

-Pequeña…pero valiente. Nunca había escuchado de una jovencita como usted que se haya subido a un árbol para escalarlo.

-Soy un alma libre.-me encogí de hombros.- Mis padres piensan que estoy un poco loca.

-Pues yo la encuentro valiente. Y eso la hace atractiva. No se preocupe señorita Platt, ya llegará el hombre que la haga suspirar.

-Aja.

Lo miré a los ojos y volví a sonrojarme. Era tan guapo y tan tierno. Su mano seguía acariciando mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-¿Está lista para marcharse?-me preguntó.

-Supongo.-dije.

-Llamaré a sus padres y les diré que en un mes más debe venir para una revisión.

-¿La revisión la hará usted, doctor Cullen?

-Lamentablemente este es mi último mes acá.

-Oh.-dije desilusionada.

-Pienso como usted. Espero que se mejore y nunca deje de ser como es ahora.

-¿Tonta y valiente?

-Más valiente que tonta.

El doctor Cullen rió. Me ayudó a pararme de la camilla en la que estaba y me ayudó a caminar hacia donde mis padres estaban. Abrió la puerta de su consulta y mi padre voló a apartarme de sus brazos. No quería apartarme del doctor Cullen. En sus brazos me sentía tan protegida. Pero no podía dejar que mi padre se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó mi madre con escepticismo.

_Claro, el doctor Cullen es un doctor joven y guapo. Era obvio que pensaría que se aprovecharía de mí._ Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé. Mis padres no se dieron cuenta de mi enfado, pero el doctor Cullen sí. Me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Todo bien.-dijo mirando a mis padres.- La señorita Platt debe volver en próximo mes para una revisión.

-¿Usted la hará?-preguntó mi padre.

-No, yo me marcho a final de mes.-dijo el doctor Cullen.

-Ya veo. Gracias, doctor Cullen.

-No se preocupe, señor Platt.

-Gracias por todo.-susurré.

-Espero que nunca más vuelva a caerse de un árbol.-me dijo.- Tenga más cuidado cuando trate de hacer cosas valientes.

-Más bien dicho, tontas.-dijo mi madre.

Mi padre comenzó a caminar inmediatamente y no me dio tiempo para despedirme apropiadamente del doctor Cullen. Le agité mi mano y él me la agitó de vuelta. Mi padre me subió al asiento trasero. Y mi madre se subió adelante para dejarme más espacio a mí y a mi pierna entablillada. Apoyé mi cabeza en el vidrio y suspiré. En este momento no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran. El doctor Cullen era especial y me gustaba mucho. Me sonrojé inmediatamente al pensar en él. ¿Seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto en mí si no lo volvía a ver jamás?

-¿Te tocó de más?-me preguntó mi padre preocupado.

-No, fue un caballero.-dije.- Sólo tocó mi pierna herida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se han demorado mucho?-me preguntó mi madre.

-Estaba tratando de convencerme para que nunca más volviese a subirme a un árbol.-mentí.

-¿Y funcionó?-preguntó mi padre.

-Sí.-dije.- El doctor Cullen es muy bueno convenciendo a la gente. Realmente me hizo ver lo peligroso que era subirme a los árboles.

-Espero que aprendas.-dijo mi madre.

Eso era lo que ellos esperaban. Pero yo sabía que jamás me dejaría llevar por lo que ellos pensaban o querían que hiciera. Seguiría siendo la misma alma libre que tanto le gustaba al doctor Cullen. Porque si no le hubiese gustado, ¿Por qué me había dicho que no cambiara mi forma de ser?

Sonreí con amargura al recordar. A partir de ese día, no miré a ningún hombre de la misma forma. Yo seguí siéndole fiel al doctor Cullen, no volví a pensar en otro hombre como él. El doctor Cullen era el único en mi vida. Y no necesitaba a nadie más. Necesitaba verlo. Quería verlo. Pero ahora que me encontraba a punto de terminar con mi vida, me preguntaba, ¿Dónde estaba cuando más lo necesitaba?

º0º0º0º0º

**Carlisle POV**.

Suspiré y miré la hora. Me quedaban muchas horas por delante en la morgue. Me senté en mi escritorio para terminar el papeleo que tenía que hacer. Había sido un día relativamente tranquilo. Y daba las gracias a Dios por haberlo sido. Apreciaba mucho la vida de los humanos como para desear que murieran para que yo pudiera realizar bien mi trabajo. Estaba ensimismado en mis papeleos, cuando James y Stephen –los encargados de traerme los cuerpos- entraron por la puerta cargando un cuerpo.

-¡Doctor Cullen!-gritó Stephen.- ¡Le traemos a otro!

-Déjenlo sobre la mesa de autopsia. ¿Qué fue? ¿Accidente, asesinato…?

-Suicidio.-dijo James.

Suspiré. _Otra preciosa vida humana desperdiciada_. Me paré de mi escritorio y caminé hacia la mesa de autopsia. Me detuve en seco al ver como del cuerpo tapado con una sábana blanca, salía una mano. Era una mano delicada…era una mano femenina.

-¿Le ocurre algo, doctor?-me preguntó James.

-¿Dónde la encontraron?-pregunté conmocionado.

Dios, una mujer. ¿Qué le había pasado a tal preciado ángel para que decidiera acabar con su vida?

-Al parecer se tiró del acantilado.-dijo Stephen.

-¿Se encontró alguna carta o algo que explicara su decisión?

-Estuvimos preguntando por el pueblo –dijo Stephen- y, al parecer, acaba de perder a su hijo.

-Mmmm, ya veo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

James sacó una hoja de papel donde tenía anotado los datos del fallecido y los datos sobre la hora y lugar en donde la habían encontrado.

-Esme Anne Evenson. Es una viuda de guerra.

Mi frío corazón dio un vuelco en su lugar. ¿Esme? ¿Podría ser la misma chica tan dulce y risueña que había conocido hace diez años? No, lo más seguro era que no sostenía ningún parentesco con esa Esme. Lo más probable era que la Esme que yo había conocido se había casado y había tenido muchos bebés con un buen hombre.

-¿Necesita nuestra ayuda?-preguntó Stephen.

-No se preocupen, muchachos. Yo me encargo.

-Cualquier cosa nos llama.-dijo James.

-Gracias por todo.

James y Stephen se marcharon. Esperé a que su auto estuviera a varios kilómetros de la morgue para destapar el cuerpo. Mis manos temblaron. Tenía miedo de descubrir el cuerpo y ver a la misma Esme que había conocido.

-Por favor, no seas Esme.-susurré.

Tomé la sábana con mis manos temblorosas y destapé el cuerpo. Mis ojos se llenaron de tristeza, al verla sin vida sobre la mesa de autopsia. Toda la alegría se había desvanecido por completo de su rostro. Y éste mostraba mucho sufrimiento. En su pómulo, todavía descansaba una lágrima de tristeza. La tomé entre mis dedos.

-Dios, ¿Qué le ha pasado a esta alegre criatura?

Acaricié su mejilla. Y en un acto totalmente opuesto a mis creencias, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Cerré los ojos con enfado. Estaba enfadado con ella, con Dios, con cualquiera que la hubiese hecho sufrir. Pero principalmente estaba enfadado conmigo. Desde el primer momento que la había visto, había sentido algo especial por ella. Pero a través de los años me había convencido de que había sido una nimiedad.

Me reproché por no haber confiado en mis instintos hace diez años atrás. Pero, ¿Qué hubiese hecho en esas circunstancias? Yo era un ser inmortal y ella no. Y cualquier relación entre nosotros hubiese sido totalmente inapropiado. Me separé de su pecho y apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Miré cada detalle de su rostro. Suspiré. Todo estaba perdido, ya no la podía salvar. Pero en ese momento, escuché algo que me cambió la vida.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc._ Era débil, pero todavía se podía escuchar. Por lo menos, yo lo podía escuchar. Volví a poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho, en especial donde su corazón estaba. _Toc, toc, toc, toc._ El corazón de Esme estaba latiendo. Y no le quedaba mucho tiempo. ¡Todavía podía salvarla! Pero… ¿debía hacerlo?

La podría llevar a mi casa. Pero estaba la posibilidad de que su corazón no lo lograra. Tenía que hacerlo acá. Tenía que arriesgarme. Me mordí el labio con rabia al analizar las posibilidades que tenía. No había nada más que pudiese hacer. Era ahora o nunca.

-Resiste.-le rogué al oído.- Por favor.

Tomé su muñeca entre mis manos y acerqué mi boca a ésta. Cerré los ojos y sin pensarlo, enterré mis afilados dientes en su muñeca. Le inyecté toda la ponzoña que podía en una sola mordida. Tenía que ser lo más rápido posible. Su corazón no podía resistir. Sabía que tenía varios huesos quebrados, pero esperaba que la ponzoña los pudiera arreglar. La envolví en la sábana blanca y la subí con precaución a mi auto.

No quería que nadie me viera. Pero era muy poco probable que eso ocurriese, ya que era de noche y los ojos humanos no eran tan poderosos como los míos. Hice rápidamente todo el papeleo y cerré la morgue. Conduje deprisa a mi casa, ya que Esme había comenzado a retorcerse del dolor. Me estacioné y la entré a mi casa corriendo. La coloqué sobre mi cama y no me aparté de su lado durante todo el tiempo que se retorció de dolor.

-¿No piensas moverte?-me preguntó Edward.

-Creo que necesita compañía. Después de todo, yo también te acompañé durante todo el proceso.

-No te puede escuchar.

-Lo sé.-sonreí con amargura.- Pero no quiero verla sola.

-No has ido a trabajar en tres días. Si lo deseas, me puedo quedar acompañándola.

-No será necesario, Edward. Me quiero quedar.

-Sospecharán.

-¿Has dicho que me ha agarrado un resfriado?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no sospecharán. Además, tú me avisarás si lo hacen.

-Se corren rumores en el pueblo sobre el cuerpo desaparecido de la profesora.

-¿Era profesora?-pregunté sonriente.

-No la mires como la chica que conociste hace diez años.-puso los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo pensar en ella de otra forma. Siempre será la misma chica sonriente y alegre que conocí.

-Como quieras.-suspiró.

-¿Cuánto le falta?

-Sus pensamientos se están haciendo bastante claros.-dijo con seriedad.- Un par de horas. Como mucho, doce.

-Gracias.

-Como desees.

Edward salió de la habitación y me quedé a solas con Esme. El tiempo transcurrió de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía, rápidamente. Pero esta vez, comencé a sentirme angustiado al pensar en la reacción de Esme al verme y al saber sobre lo que había pasado. Acaricié su mejilla con ternura. Después de un rato, Edward volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

-Ha terminado.-dijo él.- ¿Escuchas su corazón?

-No.-susurré.- Por fin.

Guardamos silencio por un par de minutos, hasta que Esme abrió los ojos. Me impactó al ver sus hermosos ojos de color borgoña. Me paré de la silla en la cual estaba y me paré junto a Edward. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación. Luego, sus manos recorrieron sus brazos, cuello y finalmente, rostro. Se sentó y nos observó detenidamente. Primero miró a Edward. Luego, me miró a mí. Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión. _¿Me recuerda? No, eso es imposible. No puede recordarme. Han pasado muchos años._ Pensé emocionado. Pero, ¿de dónde venía tanta emoción?

-Aún así, lo hace.-susurró Edward respondiéndome mi pregunta sobre si me recordaba o no.

-¿Esme?-pregunté temeroso.- ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Doctor Cullen.-susurró mi nombre con su hermosa voz.- ¿Estoy en el cielo?

-No Esme…

-Pero debe haber una equivocación.-susurró.- No puedo estar en el infierno. Usted no puede estar en el infierno.

-Esme, estás… "viva".

-¿No he muerto? ¿Cómo sobreviví a la caída? Pensé que eso sería suficiente para acabar con mi existencia humana.

-No sé cómo decirlo.-comencé.- Pero…no has sobrevivido como humana.

-¿No?-preguntó extrañada.- ¿Qué soy?

-Eres como yo y Edward.-nos apunté.- Eres…inmortal. Somos vampiros.

Esme guardó silencio por un momento. Se recorrió el rostro con sus manos. Mi mirada osciló entre Esme y Edward. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que estaba pensando. Luego, bajó su mirada a sus manos. Y se quedó varios segundos observándolas. Después de un rato, levantó su mirada y me observó a mí.

-¿Siempre fue uno?-me preguntó.

-Desde hace varios años ya.

-¿Lo era cuando me conoció?

-Así es.

-Ya veo. Con razón…

-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa. Miré a Edward extrañado y él sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Mucho gusto.-la saludó Edward.- Mi nombre es Edward Masen, digo, Cullen.

-Oh, el gusto es mío.

Esme se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia nosotros. Me extendió su mano para que se la estrechara. Y lo hice. Su rostro se desfiguró cuando nuestras manos se tocaron.

-¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Es normal.-le respondió Edward.- Entre nosotros somos tenemos una temperatura "caliente". Pero para las demás personas somos fríos.

-Ya veo.-susurró.

Nuestras manos todavía seguían tomadas. Y ella no parecía tener ganas de separarlas. Edward sonrió al notar mi nerviosismo. Esme era hermosa. Tan hermosa como mi mente la recordaba. Oh, pero extrañaría tanto ese brillo en sus ojos. Y el rubor de sus mejillas. Extrañaría todas esas cosas que la hacían humana. Pero lo importante era que estaba viva y tenía otra oportunidad para hacer todo lo que no había podido hacer.

-Lo siento.-dijo soltando nuestras manos.- No me di cuenta.

-No se preocupe.

-Creo…-dudó.- Creo que será necesario que me llame por mi nombre si vamos a vivir juntos.

-Oh, no se preocupe por eso.-dije.- Usted es libre de hacer lo que desee. No la obligaré a quedarse con nosotros.

-Parece que no me ha entendido, doctor Cullen.-sonrió.- Deseo quedarme con ustedes. Además, no conozco a nadie más.

-Si usted así lo desea, señora…

-Esme, es sólo Esme.-sonrió.

-Esme.-dije maravillado.

Decir su nombre producía en mí sensaciones totalmente desconocidas. Sentía que había vuelto a nacer. Edward bufó al escuchar mis pensamientos. Sabía que estaba pensando en que era muy cursi, pero no tenía otras palabras para describir todo lo que sentía.

-Ahora bien, ¿esto de ser vampiro tiene reglas especiales?

-Sí. Primero que nada, no debemos exponernos al mundo. Nuestra existencia es un secreto para los humanos.

-Pero, existen muchas historias de terror que hablan sobre vampiros.

-Pero son mitos e historias sin sentido.-dijo Edward.- No crea todo lo que lee y escucha, Esme.

-¿Qué es real y que no lo es?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Antes de que le respondamos todas sus preguntas, creo que es necesario que Carlisle le diga nuestras reglas.

-Carlisle.-susurró ella.- No conocía su nombre, doctor Cullen.

-Me puede llamar Carlisle, Esme.-sonreí.- Y hay una regla muy importante que esperamos que cumpla.

-¿Cuál?

-Edward y yo no nos alimentamos de humanos.-dije.- Porque respetamos mucho la vida de éstos.

-¿De qué se alimentan?

-De animales.-dijo Edward.- No es tan buena como la sangre humana, pero se puede soportar.

-¿Y cómo sé que tengo hambre…o sed, lo que sea que sientan?

-Sed.-dije.- ¿No siente un ardor en su garganta?

Esme se quedó meditando por un par de segundos. Luego asintió.

-Eso es provocado por nuestra sed, nuestras ganas de alimentarnos de sangre.

-¿Y ese ador se pasa luego de que me alimente, Carlisle?

-Sí, pero cuesta acostumbrarse.

-Ya veo.

-Será mejor que la llevemos de caza.-dijo Edward.- Ya anocheció. Nadie nos verá.

-Vamos.-le dije a Edward. Luego, volteé para mirar a Esme.- ¿Está lista, Esme?

-Supongo.-sonrió.

Le ofrecí mi brazo para guiarla por el camino indicado. Ella lo aceptó y volvió a sonreírme. La miré a los ojos y le sonreí de vuelta. Comenzamos a caminar sin apartar la mirada del otro. Escuché a Edward bufar detrás de nosotros.

-¡Dejen de comportarse como una pareja!-nos regañó.

No le hice caso. Desde ese momento en particular, mis ojos, mi vida, mis pensamientos y todo mi ser le pertenecían a ella. Ella era el centro de mi universo. Esme era la mujer de mis sueños. Y esperaba fervientemente que yo fuera el hombre de sus sueños.

-Descuida, lo eres.-me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Esme.

-Edward tiene el irritante don de leer las mentes.-le dije.

-¿Me estás leyendo la mente?-preguntó sorprendida.

-No puedo evitarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros. Esme se detuvo y yo también lo hice. Bajó su mirada. Miré a Edward y lo reproché con ésta. Después de un rato, Esme subió su mirada y observó a Edward.

-¿Piensa igual que yo?-preguntó tímidamente.

-Ni se imagina cuán sincronizadas están sus mentes.

Edward sonrió. Esme me miró sorprendida. Y yo le sonreí con timidez. Ella estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Si hubiese tenido un corazón vivo, hubiese estado latiendo desbocado en este momento. Esme se cohibió un poco y bajó la mirada. Su cabello cayó como cascada y le cubrió el rostro.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a cazar?-susurró avergonzada.

Con ternura agarré su mentón y levanté su rostro para que me viera a los ojos. Sonrió con timidez, lo que hizo que en su rostro se formaran hoyuelos. Se veía tan dulce cuando sonreía.

-No se avergüence, Esme. Recuerde lo que le dije hace diez años…

-Nunca deje de ser como es ahora.-repitió mis palabras.- Lo recuerdo bien.

Sonreí. Y acaricié su mejilla con cuidado. Cerró los ojos y sonrió aún más.

-Nunca cambie. Aún cuando su vida no será la misma que era antes…

-Mi vida de antes no era tan perfecta como la que acaba de comenzar. Gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad, Carlisle.-susurró.

-No hay de qué.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos y me quedé hipnotizado con su belleza. Todo lo que nos rodeaba había desaparecido. Solamente estábamos Esme y yo. Y con eso bastaba. Ahora, mi mundo estaba completo y no necesitaba nada más. Esme era todo lo que necesitaba.

º0º0°

**Y, ¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic. Y espero que tengan muchas cosas para comentar. Esme y Carlisle son mi pareja favorita de todo el libro. ¡Quien como ella! Siempre he pensado que Esme tiene mucha suerte al estar con Carlisle **

**Adoro al doctor Cullen (babaaaaaa!!) **

**Gracias por leer **

**Y comentar.**

**Besitoooos!**

_**ShadowOfTheDay23**_


End file.
